


Drinking Games

by DropsOfJuno



Category: Dir en grey
Genre: BDSM, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Biting, Bloodplay, Bondage, Breathplay, Gay Sex, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Painplay, Past Abuse, Rough Sex, Sexism, Slut Shaming, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:14:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23579752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DropsOfJuno/pseuds/DropsOfJuno
Summary: The band is forced into some morale building and bonding by their manager. It goes exactly how you'd expect.
Relationships: Die/Kaoru/Kyo (Dir en grey), Die/Kyo (Dir en grey), Shinya/Toshiya (Dir en grey)
Kudos: 18





	Drinking Games

**Author's Note:**

> Started: 5 JUN 2004  
> Finished: 27 JUN 2004  
> So you know.. it's super dated. Cause I wrote this in high school... 15 years ago. I'm toying with the idea of a sequel, let me know if you'd be interested in it. I swear I'm a much better writer now.

Kyo was getting pissed. They had been sitting here in the studio in what was supposed to be a “band bonding session”, according to their manager Yoshiki, for about half an hour saying nothing of interest. What was the point to these again? He’d missed that. Probably to adjust to the fact that they had a newbie to the band.

Kyo took a drag of his dying cigarette and looked at said member. Toshiya was his name, and he was the new bassist. He looked like a woman. _He’s not going to last very long_ , Kyo thought with a predatory grin to himself. He would put money on their manager bending him over his desk first. Maybe he already had. It’s not like Yoshiki was that old and any less famous after the break-up of X Japan.

There was another burst of polite laughter in the conversation. Probably about the weather. Dear lord, he couldn’t be out doing something **interesting** right now. He gave an impatient sign, viciously stabbed the butt of his now finished cigarette, and propped his boots up on the rounded table with an insolent glare to Shinya’s glance of distaste. Though, he wasn’t very sure of the interesting things he could be doing. _It’s not like I have someone waiting for me at home._ He had a bottle of vodka and a painfully vacant bed big enough for six waiting for him at home. He growled to himself and lit another cigarette.

Shinya signed quietly. Kyo blew the smoke in his direction, “You got a problem?” he sneered.

Shinya’s eyes burned, but his voice was soft, “No.” He turned back to talking with Toshiya. At least **someone** would try to make the feminine bassist feel welcome.

“What’s with our resident maniac?” Die muttered discretely into Kaoru’s ear.

“We’re wasting his time. Hurry up and think of something to do before he goes from annoyed to pissed. I’m out of ideas,” he murmured back.

Die sighed. “Me too. It’s not for lack of trying, though. I don’t think rock, paper, scissors would be a hit. We should have thought about this ahead of time. At least Shinya’s covering our asses for now.”

Kaoru gave a small nod. “I need a drink,” he muttered.

Die perked up. “Hey, let’s just blow this plan and just go drinking together. It would certainly be more entertaining than discussing make-up tips.”

“Maybe even break the ice,” Kaoru nodded and started to open his mouth, but Kyo beat him to it by standing up with a huff.

“If we’re not going to be doing anything productive, I’m going to leave. This is boring.”

Toshiya spoke up, but his voice was small. “But, Yoshiki-san said to stay here…” Kyo silenced him with a glare.

Kaoru stood up with a kind look to the small bassist, “We’re not going anywhere. However, I have an idea that promises to spice up things. Stay, Kyo.”

“Make it worth my while,” Kyo growled dangerously as he sat back down.

Kaoru nodded shortly and left the room.

Kyo turned to Die. “What’s he got planned that’s so much more entertaining than fashion and make-up tips?” he leered.

Die grinned. “I have a feeling it will involve copious amounts of alcohol.”

Kyo snorted but leaned back in his chair and took a long drag of his cigarette. “About fucking time.”

Daoru came back with two bottles in his hand and he sat down. “Okay, here’s the deal. We’ve got to finish off one of these bottles before we can play the game I’ve got in mind, so start drinking.”

“Are there any glasses?” Shinya asked, wrinkling his nose. 

Kaoru shook his head.

“It’s not like we have cooties Shinya-chan,” Toshiya smiled.

Shinya’s look of distaste didn’t change, “Yeah, but everyone smokes.”

Die leaned forward to take one of the bottles from his fellow guitarist. It was straight vodka. He cringed. “Can we mix this with anything? I really hate drinking it straight.”

Kyo grabbed it from his hands, “Are you that much of a pussy that you can’t take straight vodka?” He uncapped the bottle and took a long draught without flinching. Kyo thought it was disgusting too, but he was never one to pass up alcohol, let alone complain about it being free.

“Damn. That’s got to be bad for your voice or something,” Die made a face, taking the bottle form the small vocalist and taking an equally long draught. He swallowed and resisted the extreme urge to gag. He violently shook his head and coughed, passing the bottle to Kaoru.

“No, I think the nine-hour practices we’ve been having is bad for my voice,” Kyo muttered bitterly, taking another drag of his cigarette. Of late he had been prone to coughing up blood in the mornings. But that was **his** business, not anyone else’s. AS long as he could still sing, none need be the wiser.

Kaoru took a drink and passed the still full bottle to Toshiya. “Know of any good drinking games while we’re waiting to finish this Toshiya-san?”

Toshiya smiled and twirled a lock of his recently dyed blue hair. “I don’t think any of them are good, but that’s not really the point.” He took a small sip and made to pass it to Shinya.

“That’s fucking cheating if I ever saw it,” Kyo muttered to Die. Die couldn’t help but nod, his chest loosening with the effects of the vodka.

Toshiya stopped in mid-pass. There were testing him already. Goddammit. He really didn’t want to get drunk so fast, mainly because he turned into a bit of a floosie when he drank, but it seemed he was doomed. He mentally signed and took the longest drink so far. He swallowed, but didn’t flinch.

One of Kyo’s eyebrows raised of its own accord, and Die made a small sound of approval. He had obviously passed the test. Toshiya passed the bottle to Shinya, who took a drink and passed it to Kyo again.

“What was that drinking game again, Toshiya-san?” Kaoru asked politely.

“Oh. Well, it starts out with someone saying a topic. The next person has to take the ending syllable of the last work of the sentence and start a new sentence with that syllable, with the same topic and everything. If you can’t think of one or take too long thinking of one you take a drink. The number of drinks goes up every time. Its hard once you get going, to be candid.”

Kyo blinked. “Did you just make that one up?”

Toshiya grinned, “Perfect example, Kyo-san! Why don’t you go first since you have the bottle?”

Kyo sat back and took a drag of his cigarette. “I just did,” he said, passing the bottle to Die.

Die sighed and took it. He was going to lose this game very quickly. He had a feeling that the game got harder once you started losing. “Idiots lie quickly,” he announced, passing the bottle to Kaoru.

“Lee…lee…Leave my mother out of this?” Karou finished lamely.

“Take one for the team. That was terrible rhythm,” Die snorted.

“Plus it had nothing to do with lying,” Shinya stated.

Kaoru made a face and took two long drinks. “I think this game sucks, Toshiya-san.”

Toshiya smiled, “Since he took a drink the subject changes. The new subject will be… fanservice.”

Shinya took the bottle, “Is fanservice for the fans anymore?

“Take it! ‘Iss’ and ‘iz’ are two different sounds,” Kaoru pointed out smugly.

“Oh come on!” Shinya protested.

“He’s right, don’t be a fucking chicken,” Kyo elbowed him in the ribs.

“You’re just bitter because you suck at this game,” Shinya glowered at Kaoru.

“Damn straight I am,” the guitarist said as Shinya took two drinks.

Kyo took the bottle from Shinya. “I’m continuing with fanservice.”

“Isn’t that breaking the rules?” Shinya glared.

Kyo glared back, “I’m making a new rule. Or… or is Shinya jealous because he’s in the back?” He passed the bottle to Die.

“Actually, Shinya should get plenty of it,” Die pointed out.

Kaoru sighed and took the bottle. “It because he’s so pretty,” he stated unthinkingly. He clapped his hands over his mouth. Did he just say Shinya was pretty?

Kyo and Die burst out laughing. Shinya blushed and whispered to Toshiya, “I think he should have to take a drink out of principle for that.”

Toshiya nodded. “I agree. Kaoru-san, take a drink out of principle for that. No, take three.”

Kaoru signed and took three. The bottle had a quarter of vodka left in it. Thank god.

Toshiya took the bottle. “New subject: skirts. They’re only good short.”

Shinya looked at him aghast. “What starts with ‘ort’, Toshiya? NOTHING!”

Toshiya grinned, “Looks like its five for you.”

Shinya glared. “This is what I get for giving you visual kei make-up tips?” He finished the bottle. “New game before I pass out,” he said, tossing the bottle to Kaoru.

Kaoru stared at the bottle. “Dammit, I had it. Now it’s gone. I lost too many times.”

Kyo snatched the bottle. “I’ve got a game. It’s Die’s favorite.”

“Not that one…” Die groaned. “Remember the last time we played it? And with who? And the disastrous results of that?”

Kyo snorted, “Fucking Pierrot. Not my fault if they can’t hold their liquor.”

Kaoru couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “Wait, you two played a drinking game with Pierrot? And you didn’t invite me?”

“What the hell did you do to them to warrant them screwing over our tour like that?” Shinya accused.

Kyo and Die exchanged glances. “How about we forget the last time we played this game?” Kyo growled. Die nodded.

Toshiya spoke up, “What is it?”

“It’s called Spin the Bottle: The Strip and Drink Version.”

_Trust Kyo to make the new guy uncomfortable_ , Kaoru thought. There was silence until the leader spoke up . “Umm… Kyo… maybe I’m really drink, but I still know we’re all guys,” he said, casting a significant look to Toshiya.

Kyo snorted, ignoring the look, and took a drag of his cigarette. “Scared?”

“You played spin the bottle with Pierrot?” Toshiya asked.

Kyo shrugged, “So?” he asked, almost daring Toshiya to challenge him.

Toshiya grinned, “Kohota’s a god kisser, isn’t he?”

Die coughed and muttered something that made the vocalist grin. “Among other things.”

Shinya signed and snatched the bottle from Kyo’s hands and set it in the middle of the table. “Since it’s your idea, you go first.”

“Why do I always go first?” Kyo shot back.

“Because you fucked with Pierrot and they screwed us all over for something you did?” Shinya suggested sweetly.

“How do you play?” Toshiya asked Die.

“Someone spins the bottle and whoever it points to he has to kiss that person. However many times it goes around is how many times you have to drink, and if it goes over ten you remove an article of clothing instead of drinking,” Die explained.

“Good think this bottle is bigger, then,” Toshiya said.

“Die, go first,” Kyo said, taking a drag of his cigarette.

Shinya wrinkled his nose, “If you’re going to be kissing anyone, you’re not allowed to smoke.”

“You’re just saying that because smoking turns you on,” Kyo leered, blowing smoke in the drummer’s face.

Shinya blanched, “Because lung cancer is SO attractive.”

“Okay, shut up, I’m going,” Die growled, spinning the bottle. It spun three times before landing on Kaoru.

Kaoru rolled his eyes. “I always suck so much when I play games with you guys.”

“And you wanted to paly with Pierrot?” Kyo muttered.

Die gave a charming grin and slipped his arm around the other guitarist’s shoulders, “Don’t think of it as losing, baby. I’m an expert at this game.” He winked and leaned in and gave his mouth a quick peck. 

Shinya snorted, “Is that why Pierrot decided that our tour was going to be a disaster?”

Kyo spoke up, “No, that was my doing,” he grinned. It was one of his scary grins.

Shinya just rolled his eyes.

“It’s your turn Kaoru,” Die said, taking his three drinks.

Kaoru spun the bottle. It spun twelve times before it landed on Kyo. The vocalist grinned and took a drag of his cigarette. “I get to choose what article of clothing you lose.”

“Now that’s just not fair.”

Kyo shrugged, “Off with the shirt, sweetums, and come over here and give daddy some sugar,” he grinned and puckered his lips.

“I think he should have to do a strip tease,” Toshiya said to Shinya.

Shinya grinned, “Better yet, give Kyo a lap dance, Kaoru.”

“How about if you get over fifteen spins you have to give a lap dance?” Kaoru asked unbuttoning his short-sleeved black silk shirt.

“You’re going to be pretty naked soon with the way your luck is running,” Die pointed out.

Kaoru threw his shirt at his head and leaned over to quickly kiss Kyo, but Kyo would have none of the quickly business and he slipped a hand behind Kaoru’s head and tugged on his lower lip. Kaoru opened his mouth to protest, but the vocalist swallowed it. Apparently Kyo’s mouth wasn’t good for just singing. Kaoru found himself kissing back, even though he really didn’t intend to. Kyo brought out the impulsive side in people. His mouth tasted like tobacco and vodka and was that blood? But underneath was a hearty sweetness that made Kaoru wonder why he didn’t do this sooner. The vocalist ended the kiss with a rough bite to his lower lip and they broke apart, each slightly out of breath.

“Always have to show me up, don’t you?” Die complained.

Kyo smirked, “Remember the last time we played this?”

Die grinned, “You won that one.”

“Damn straight I did,” Kyo said, spinning the bottle. It spun seven times before landing on Shinya.

Shinya signed and rolled his eyes. Kyo took a mouthful of vodka before taking Shinya’s face in his hands in a surprisingly gentle gesture and kissing the drummer softly. Shinya found himself opening his mouth in surprise and the vodka Kyo had been holding in his mouth spilled into his own, dripping down each other’s chins. The kiss was gentle and it made Shinya want to hit the vocalist for pulling his punches. He didn’t want him to think he couldn’t handle anything Kyo had to offer. He didn’t want Kyo to hold back, it’s not like he would break. He roughly pulled Kyo closer, biting his upper lip and the vocalist growled in warning. Kyo broke the kiss and slowly licked the bitter liquid off of Shinya’s chin.

“Am I missing the part where you’re supposed to top the last kiss?” Toshiya asked Die.

Die grinned. “It’s an unwritten rule that only Kyo and I usually follow.”

Kaoru snorted, “Did Pierrot follow it?”

“Will everyone just shut up about Pierrot?” Shinya snapped.

Kyo drank the rest of his drinks and took a drag of his cigarette. “You’re quite bitter about that whole affair, aren’t you?”

“Anyone in their right mind would be,” Shinya retorted, spinning the bottle a little too hard in his annoyance. It spun twenty-five times and landed on Toshiya.

“What’s the punishment for going over twenty again?” Die asked Kyo.

Kyo grinned, “I think Kohota said it was a complementary blow job.”

“WHAT?!” Shinya screeched.

“Is that why Pierrot hates you?” Toshiya asked.

“Not in the least,” Die returned, shaking his head.

Shinya stared at the bottle. “Fucking Pierrot,” he muttered.

“Ne, Shinya-chan, you don’t have to, I’ll take a raincheck,” Toshiya smiled.

“Yeah I don’t think any of us are drunk enough to be handing out blow jobs. Make him do a lap dance though,” Kaoru added for good measure.

“And five drinks,” Die added.

“And I’ll take your socks if you don’t mind,” Toshiya said, pointing.

“Foot fetish, Totchi?” Kyo asked, taking a drag of his cigarette.

Toshiya cocked his head to the side. “Totchi, eh? Hm. I like that. And no, I don’t’ have a food fetish. I just want to be nice to Shinya.”

“I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship,” Shinya muttered, standing. Kaoru started humming Aoi Tsuki, which Shinya was grateful for, because dancing to music no one can hear is awfully awkward. He started swaying, rolling his delicate hips to the drumbeat in his head.

Kyo started singing softly, despite the fact that he had been trying to rest his voice. _I’ll suffer for this at home_ , he thought.

Die joined in, singing his part. Toshiya caught on and started humming the bass line, getting louder with Shinya’s brazen dancing.

Shinya straddled the smaller man, slowly kicking off his shoes and removing his socks. He nibbled on the base of the bassist’s neck and traveled up to capture his lips in an extremely passionate kiss. They caught fire together and started tearing at each other’s clothes. Toshiya’s hands clawed their way down Shinya’s back to cup his ass. The drummer caught hold of his wrists and forced them together above the smaller man’s head.

_Holy fuck, he’s strong_ , Toshiya thought, trying to resist.

Shinya effortlessly pinned Toshiya’s hands above his head with one hand, and brought the other hand down to cup the bassist’s face. The kiss ended with both of them panting.

Kyo started clapping. “Where did you learn to give a lap dance, Shinya-chan?” he leered.

Shinya blushed furiously and sound down to drink five. “You never know when that talent could come in handy.”

Kyo snorted. “Your turn, Totchi.”

Toshiya nodded dazedly, and spun.

The bottle spun three times before stopping in-between Die and Kyo. The bassist stared at the bottle, as if it held the secrets of the universe in it. Kyo and Die exchanged looks, thinking Toshiya was either cursing or thanking his gods. In all reality, Toshiya was still dazed from Shinya’s kiss.

Kaoru broke the silence. “What do the rules say about this?”

Die grinned, “Three way.”

“That’s creative.”

“And involves a lot of slobber,” Kyo pointed out.

Die rolled his eyes, “Pussy.”

“Slut.”

“Three dollar whore.”

“Jerk off.”

“Fuck you.”

“Later, dear.” Kyo took a drag of his cigarette and blew the smoke into Die’s face.

“Ladies, ladies! There’s plenty of Toshiya to go around,” Toshiya sat back with a grin, having divined all he could of the bottle.

Kyo and Die looked at each other, nodded, and proceeded to leap over the table and pounce onto the smaller bassist, turning over the table and their chairs. Kaoru, foreseeing this, managed to save both bottles from certain death. All three men landed with their lips fused to each other’s, Toshiya violently struggling underneath a fierce Kyo and a very provocative Die.

Kissing both of them was kissing opposite poles. Kyo was aggressive, almost animalistic, making the bassist feel like he was being devoured, rather than kissed. Die was slow and sensual, taking his sweet time and dragging out all sensations to the point of pain. Combining primal instinct with such elegance had to be a sin.

“Mmhp,” Toshiya protested as he felt someone’s hand dancing its merry way up his thigh. His protest quickly turned into a moan as another hand found his chest and consequentially his left nipple. Two tongues squirmed in his mouth, battling and entwining with his own. It was crowded, slippery, and extremely hot. Distantly he heard two other voices and was reminded that two other people were watching his ravaging, and couldn’t help but feel wicked and naughty for loving every second of it. Another moan leaked into the kiss as the hand on his thigh reached his crotch. Another hand fisted into his fair, painfully twisting.

“How long do you think they can keep that up without violating him?” Kaoru mused, setting the table back up.

“Considering how deprived those two are?” Shinya crossed his legs and adjusted his chair. His pants were becoming uncomfortably tight.

“I don’t know, they look to be doing a good job,” Kaoru said offhandedly. He shifted, letting out a long controlled breath as he did. _Not like that gave me away or anything_ , he rolled his eyes at himself.

A straggled cry floated up from the writhing mass of blue, blonde, and red. Kyo’s hand had found its way into Toshiya’s pants. Die’s hand found Kyo’s free hand and he squeezed it, making eye contact. The singer and guitarist abruptly ended the steamy kiss and stood. Toshiya gave a deprived whimper at the sudden absence of sensation and he found he was shaking.

Kyo and Die exchanged discreet high-fives and smugly sat down. Kaoru clapped politely.

Shinya rolled his eyes and turned to Toshiya, who was looking dazed. Again. “Do you need help standing up, Toshiya-chan?”

“He better need help standing up,” Kyo muttered. Die nodded.

Shinya didn’t wait for an answer, pulling the suitably ravaged bassist into his seat. Toshiya gave the drummer a grateful look and Shinya reciprocated with a kind smile.

“What do the rules say now? Do you both spin it?” Kaoru asked. For some reason he had a conniving little smirk on his face.

“Yeah, why?” Die asked, suspicious.

Kaoru shrugged, but the smirk stayed on his face. “No reason. Spin away.”

Kyo and Die put their hands on the bottle. The vocalist held up a hand, silently counting down to their spin. As he held up his last finger, Kaoru suddenly slammed his hands down on the table and gave a startling shout, causing the vocalist and guitarist to jump.

The bottle spun.

“I’m going to fucking murder you!” Kyo snarled.

And spun.

“You better hope it doesn’t land on you, that’s all I’m saying,” Die leered.

And spun.

“Shit. I’ve lost count,” Shinya murmured, staring at the bottle.

It was still spinning.

“What was your last count?” Toshiya asked.

It started to slow down.

“45.”

The bottle stopped.

“You’re so fucked,” Kyo hissed.

It landed on Kaoru.

“Shouldn’t there be a rule about going over 40?” Toshiya asked.

Die grinned,” Oh yeah.”

Kaoru stared at the bottle. No fucking way.

“What’s the rule?”

Kyo leaned over to softly whisper in Kaoru’s ear. “It means your ass now belongs to us, lover boy,” a soft bite followed and the guitarist winced.

“No way, you get to fuck him now?” Toshiya asked, eyes wide.

Die smirked. “Something like that, yeah.”

Toshiya opened his mouth to say something, but a knock at the door stopped him. He looked at the door.

“It’s probably Yoshiki-san,” Shinya said. “Come in!”

“Yeah, we’re done stripping!” Kyo called. He took another drag of his cigarette and, catching Kaoru looking at him, licked his lips in a very dirty display. Hedonist.

“Guys it’s getting late, you can go home now. I’m locking up.” Yoshiki looked around. For some reason Toshiya was looking worse for wear, Shinya looked extremely uncomfortable, Kyo and Die were grinning smugly about something (who could ever tell with those two?), and a shirtless Kaoru looked like the apocalypse had some. “Where’s your shirt, Kaoru?” the manager asked.

Kaoru looked up, dazed. “Huh? Oh, it’s on the floor somewhere around here…”he looked around. Kyo held up his shirt, smirking.

Toshiki shook his head, “Go home, guys. I don’t even want to know what you’ve been doing in here,” he said, spying the empty bottle of vodka and the other bottle that was almost as empty. He lft.

“He’s jealous,” Die observed.

“Extremely,” Kyo nodded.

“I bet he was listening at the door the whole time.”

“So deprived.”

“We should help him.”

“Developing a soft spot for the needy?”

“Naw, I just want in his pants.”

“Been there, done that ass.”

“You lie. You never touched his ass. I bet he bent you over his desk.”

“You speak from experience? Didn’t think so.”

“Woah, guys, too much information about our manager.” Kaoru broke in, blushing furiously. He knew from experience.

Shinya blushed too and started hunting for his socks and shoes. Putting them on, he stood up, clasping his hands firmly over his crotch to hide a very ample bulge. “I’ll see you guys later. It was nice meeting you Toshiya-chan.” Kyo and Die waved him off and Kaoru gave him a meek smile. He left the room and started to make his way back to his car when he heard someone running.

“Oi! Wait up, Shinya-chan!” Shinya turned around to see Toshiya bounding towards him. God, he did not need someone so sexy near him right now.

“Did you need something, Toshiya-chan?” Shinya asked, checking his retraint.

“Yeah, to thank you.” The bassist bowed low. “Thanks for making my introduction into Dir en Grey go smoothly. I’ll try my best to make everyone respect me as your newest member.”

“I’m sure you will, Toshiya. Just work hard and good luck,” Shinya smiled and squeezed the bassist’s army reassuringly. Toshiya smiled back and slowly leaned forward to shyly place a kiss on the drummer’s lips.

_Oh look, there goes all of my control. Damn._ Shinya’s hands shot up and Toshiya found himself shoved roughly against Shinya’s car, his mouth being devoured in such an extremely naughty way he thought he might pass out from sensation alone.

======

“Toshiya doesn’t stand a chance,” Kyo watched as the bassist flounced out of the room after Shinya.

Die nodded. “He thinks he’s going to get a little Shinya ass tonight.”

“Is he in for a surprise.”

“Ten bucks says he can’t sit down tomorrow.”

“That would be a waste of my money, Die.”

“You never know, Toshiya’s pretty sexy.”

Kaoru busied himself by slowly easing his way out of the room.

“Oh please. Shinya could bend us all over backwards on his drum set without breaking a sweat if he wanted to.”

“You speak from experience? Didn’t think so.”

“No fair using my words against me. HEY!” Kaoru suddenly found himself on the floor, underneath a very cross vocalist. “Where the fuck do you think you’re going?” he hissed, dragging his lips roughly across Kaoru’s neck, nipping sharply.

“Home?” Kaoru shuttered. He found when Kyo wanted to, he could be extremely sexy, in a dangerous sort of way. He jerked and bit back a ragged moan when Kyo’s teeth sunk into his neck.

“Oh no, you’re coming home with us,” Die grinned, running his hands up Kaoru’s legs. Kaoru’s lips parted to release a partially restrained moan, his hips unconsciously thrusting up to meet the wonderful sensation of nails through leather.

======

As soon as the shock of being pressed up against a car and ravaged passed, Toshiya found that the experience was quite pleasurable.

“You shouldn’t have followed me out,” Shinya hissed into Toshiya’s neck. The bassist shivered underneath him, his fingers winding themselves into Shinya’s hair.

“I’m glad I did,” Toshiya murmured.

Shinya’s teeth found their way into Toshiya’s neck and he pressed himself closer to the lithe bassist. Toshiya moaned brokenly as their two erections rubbed together, sending sharp white-hot sparks of pleasure down his spine. He couldn’t think. He couldn’t breathe. All he could do was hold onto Shinya to keep his knees from buckling. His head was clouded from a mix of alcohol, lust, and oxygen deprivation.

Shinya growled, fingers fumbling with the buttons of Toshiya’s loose balck shirt. “Just…rip…” he heard Tohsiya whimper. With a flick of his wrist the buttons flew off, pinging loudly on the pavement of the parking garage. Shinya’s lips found one of Toshiya’s nipples and suddenly both of them were on the floor. “Can’t stand…”

Shinya opened his rear car door and carefully lifted Toshiya to lie across the back seat. One of his hands braced him against the seat and the other found Toshiya’s nipple again, causing the bassist to moan. He worried it between his thumb and forefinger. His teeth paid tribute to the other nipple and Toshiya’s moans got higher. The drummer licked the pert bit of flesh gently before kissing his way down Toshiya’s stomach. His hand came down to caress the bulge in Toshiya’s pants.

Toshiya’s shriek echoed loudly in the garage.

Shinya smirked and unfastened Toshiya’s trousers, pausing to look up at his victim. The bassist’s head was thrown back, his arms covering his eyes and his cheeks were stained red. A fine sheen of sweat covered his face and chest. Shinya licked his lips, “Toshiya, you are so fucking sexy,” he said, his voice husky.

Toshiya shuddered and moaned. “Please… Shinya…”

“Oh don’t you worry,” Shinya reassured him, his voice low and tense. His hand slide inside of Toshiya’s pants, finding that the bassist wore nothing underneath. Toshiya’s breath caught in his throat and his whole body went rigid. Shinya brought his face inches from Toshiya’s weeping cock and spoke, “I’m going to take care of you, baby. Don’t you worry.” With every word Toshiya shuddered, Shinya’s breath falling harshly on his prick. “How’s that?”

“Cash that… rain check…” Toshiya managed to whisper.

Shinya licked his lips and placed a light kiss on Toshiya’s member, “Beg me.”

Toshiya didn’t know if he had enough brainpower to beg. “P…please…” he whispered brokenly. Tears came to his eyes. If he didn’t get release soon he was gonna die.

Shinya snorted. “I’ll teach you better before the night is out.” He licked the underside of the bassist’s cock, nibbling lightly.

Toshiya gasped, “God! Please, yes, please, anything, I’ll do anything…” he whimpered. Funny how incentives like that will restore your power to think coherently.

“That’s better. Here’s your reward,” Shinya smirked and suddenly took Toshiya’s length into his mouth, down to the base.

Toshiya screamed.

======

“We’re going to fuck you so hard by the end of the night that you won’t be able to walk for days. You will scream yourself raw, screaming **our** names, because you’ll forget everything else. How’s that sound?” Kyo hissed into Kaoru’s ear. His nails scratched crimson rows down Kaoru’s bare chest as he settled himself on the guitarist’s stomach.

Die’s hands unbuttoned Kaoru’s leather pants and slowly removed them, leaving the guitarist naked beneath the two. A callused hand wrapped itself around his cock and Kaoru moaned, his eyes rolling back into his head. “Please…” His entire body was on fire, screaming with sensations so intense it made his head swim.

Kyo moved aside so Die could slowly kissed Kaoru’s neck. “I’m going to shove my cock in your ass so hard you’ll scream and beg for mercy, and then I’m going to fuck you so slow that you’ll beg for me to pound you through the floor,” Die whispered. He kneeled over Kaoru’s thighs and roughly jerked his hand.

Kaoru shrieked. “Oh fuck, please, god, I need…” Kaoru heard himself say, his breathe hitching in his chest.

“That’s right. Fucking beg us, pretty boy,” Kyo snarled, covering Kaoru’s mouth with his own in a viciously painful kiss. Kaoru moaned, the pain bringing an extra edge to his pleasure.

“You’ll be gus for anytihg by the time we’re through,” Die’s teeth caught Kyo’s earlobe and bit down hard.

Kyo broke the kiss with Kaoru with a ragged moan. _Dear lord, I hope I can control myself_ , Kyo thought as he discreetly inched away from Die. He couldn’t get too involved. His kicks would show through and he would end up driving them off. And then he would be left irritably un-fucked. Things were going so well, all he had to do was sit back, not letting anything too weird come out and he would get sex. It was so easy. IF he didn’t get fucked tonight he would do something very destructive.

Die wasn’t fooled. He could tell that pain had turned Kyo on. It made sense now, what with the way he acted during concerts. Still. Pain turned Kyo on. _How extremely sexy_ , Die thought. He let his hands slide over Kyo’s chest from behind and bit down hard enough on his neck that it broke the skin. Kyo’s shriek stung his ears and he licked the bite slowly. “I know,” Die hissed into Kyo’s ear. His lips found the vocalist’s.

_Oh shit he knows he knows_ , was all that ran through Kyo’s mind until he found Die’s mouth upon his own, biting his lip viciously. _Dear god he knows and he’s not helping his case_.

Kaoru moaned at the sight of the two men entwined, their lips locked in a passionate and painful embrace. He didn’t know what was worse; the two torturing him, or watching them torture each other. As a thin rivet of blood ran down Kyo’s chin, Kaoru’s hands strained towards his swollen cock. The two men above him broke the kiss off with equally vicious snarls. Kaoru gasped as Kie’s hand returned to his length.

“You liked that, huh? You like watching us?” Die voice was low and husky, practically dripping with sex. He leaned forward to slowly lick his way up Kyo’s throat, nibbling sharply.

When he could think again, Kyo vowed to do something violent to Die. As soon as possible. He stood up and whirled around. “Don’t fuck with me,” he growled dangerously. Die was pushing him too far and he fucking knew it. He wouldn’t be able to control himself if he kept this up.

Die grinned. It was infuriating. “Come on, baby, I’ll save it for later. Let me make it up to you,” he licked his lips sensuously, blatantly eyeing Kyo’s erection. He started stroking Kaoru, causing the guitarist to moan softly.

Kyo unfastened his pants and one of his hands delved into them to wrap around his length. He pushed his paints down low on his hips to bring his member out. He placed his feet on either side Kaoru’s head and casually backed-handed Die. If he wanted to play this game, he would fucking play it.

Die licked his swelling lip. “Choose your words carefully.” His voice held a warning in it.

“Blow me, asshole.”

======

“GOD YES!” Toshiya’s screams echoed loudly in the parking garage as Shinya expertly sucked his cock. Just the thought of Shinya going down on him was arousing. “Oh FUCK…”

Shinya’s free hand cupped Toshiya’s balls, lightly squeezing and caressing them. Shinya shoved two fingers in Toshiya’s mouth and the bassist eagerly began to suck them, still moaning and streaming profanities from his mouth.

Shinya slid up to kiss the head of Toshiya’s prick and wrapped Toshiya’s legs over his shoulders. He took his fingers away from Toshiya and worked his hand underneath him to caress his ass. He let a finger slide down the crack, lightly probing the bassist’s entrance. Toshiya moaned, his hands entangling themselves in Shinya’s hair. Shinya’s mouth slowly engulfed him again, setting his nerves on fire with so much pleasure he didn’t’ even feel the first finger inserted into him.

“Fuck, you’re so good,” Toshiya panted. His hips instinctively rocked towards Shinya’s mouth, fucking his pretty face. “yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes…”

Shinya added another finer into him and probed deeply.

Suddenly Toshiya’s hips froze and his whole body went rigid with a straggled scream. Shinya stroked the little nub inside of Toshiya and the bassist bucked, almost gagging the drummer.

“Oh Shinya, I’m so close, I’m so fucking close!”

Shinya applied more pressure, running his tongue down Toshiya’s cock and thrust with his fingers, sending the blue-haired man over the edge.

Toshiya came so hard he blacked out.

======

Kaoru was certain that he was in hell. He had to be. Two of his bandmates had been killed and replaced with demons. Were demon so fucking hot? Currently he was getting a **very** good view of Demon Kyo’s cock. It looked human enough.

“And if I do?”

“Then I forget the shit you just tried to pull,” Kyo growled.

“I pulled nothing,” Die protested. However, he did get up on his knees in front of Kyo. He had to keep him calm until he got him alone. And then he could pull all the “shit” he wanted to.

“Suck it. You pulled a lot more than you might realize.” God, just thinking about it made Kyo harder beyond belief.

Die licked his swollen lip and placed his hands on Kyo’s hips, starring at the vocalist’s cock in front of his face. He ran his tongue lightly across the head, causing Kyo’s breath to hitch. Kyo let his head fall back as Die’s tongue mapped out his prick. He went slowly, torturing his way into a mouthful. He sucked lightly, Kyo’s hands burning themselves in his hair.

Yeah, Kaoru was in hell. He was getting an up close and personal view of Die giving Kyo head, leaving his body starved for contact. His hand found its way to his cock and he slowly started stoking himself. Just the sight of Die on his knees in front of anyone was cause enough for arousal. Not to mention that the noises Kyo was making went straight to his prick. Was it legal to be that sexy?

Die sucked harder, swirling his tongue over Kyo’s head, desperate to wring as many of those edible noises out of the blonde as possible. Kyo’s hips thrust and Die let his throat relax and his hands run up and down Kyo’s lower back.

Kaoru moaned as Kyo began fucking Doe’s mouth and he could feel himself reaching the edge. His hand sped up. So close…

Die could feel Kyo begin to lose control, his thrusting reaching a fevered pitch. He raked his hands down Kyo’s back hard enough to break the skin and the vocalist came into Die’s waiting mouth with a scream that should have been illegal. The blonde staggered back, sinking to his kneeds and finally ending up panting on his back.

Kaoru moaned, seeing Kyo come. He was so close! Suddenly he felt Die’s dripping and swollen mouth on his own and his opened his to him to kiss him. Die sealed his lips over Kaoru’s and he tasted Kyo’s come on him. That sent him over the edge, and he came with a sharp cry, spending himself onto Die’s stomach.

======

When Toshiya woke up it was in a bed that was not his own, next to a person that shouldn’t have been there, devoid of his clothes that should have been there. Wait. Was that… SHINYA?

Shinya sat up, naked as well. “Are you okay?” he asked softly.

Toshiya’s head reeled in remembrance. Chasing after Shinya, kissing him, and getting the blowjob of his life in the backseat of Shinya’s car. But he couldn’t remember anything about how he got here. “What happened?”

“You passed out. Do you normally do that?” Shinya was serious.

“What? No!” Toshiya felt his face heat. “That’s never happened before.”

One of Shinya’s eyebrows rose. “I’ll take that as a compliment, then,” he said, smiling.

Toshiya felt like he was about to melt into the mattress. “I can’t believe I fainted! You must think I’m so dumb now!” he wailed, putting a pillow over his head.

“Oh stop that nonsense, I don’t think you’re dumb,” Shinya stated, pulling the pillow away from him. “There. See, you’re much prettier than the pillow.” He brushed away a strand of hair on Toshiya’s warm cheek.

Toshiya tackled Shinya, kissing him and rolling on top of the drummer. Shinya broke the kiss and laughed. “Still feisty?” he asked, reaching behind him to grab something.

“Always.”

Shinya’s eyes glowed. “I have ways of fixing that,” were his quiet words. Toshiya had no warning. He suddenly found himself face=down, his arms pinned behind his back, with Shinya calmly straddling his waist.

He grinned. “I sure know how to pick ‘em,” he muttered to himself.

Shinya’s tongue traced a fiery path down his spine. “You won’t be picking any more for a while if I have anything to say about it,” he growled fiercely. He ran two wet fingers down the bassist’s back, sending shivers across his skin. It was lubricant he had reached for.

“With you, I have a feeling I won’t need to – OH MY GOD!”

======

It was safe to say that Die had a lot of pent-up energy. How could he not? He had just sucked off Kyo and helped Kaoru along as well, and that left one to help him finish up.

Kyo groaned and bonelessly tried to sit up. “Fuck…” he gave up and let himself collapse back onto the floor, sticky and extremely satisfied.

Die would make Kyo pay dearly for this. He had a hard-on the size of China because of him.

“Um, Die?”

Die looked down. Kaoru was beneath him, still naked, shivering. “Yes?” he growled. It was Kaoru’s fault too, somehow.

“As much as I like being naked under you, I think I need clothes before important parts of my anatomy freeze off,” Kaoru said as nonchalantly as possible.

“Why? Got somewhere to go?” Kyo tossed at him. He had magically grown his bones back to sit up. He pulled his pants back up, but didn’t have the energy to do anything else. _It’s been a while_ , he thought, suppressing a manic grin.

“Well, I thought since this little party is over I would go home and probably sleep,” Kaoru said, as if explaining to a three year old.

Die had enough of his tone. “Who the fuck said the party was over?” He still had a raging hard-on, dammit! He ran a finger down Kaoru’s shivering chest and leaned down to whisper hotly into his ear. “I believe you still owe us for that last trick you pulled.” Kaoru shuddered.

A surprising amount of energy rose up in Kyo. “The only place you’re going for the next few hours is straight to my bed, and not to sleep,” Kyo snarled. It was probably primal instinct, he reflected. His prey was trying to escape.

“I still owe you?” Kaoru’s voice was incredulous. Die winced. _That was not a good idea, Kaoru_.

Because the thing about instinct was that struggling only made Kyo more excited. Suddenly he was inches from Kaoru’s face, “What did I just hear out of your mouth?” His tone held a very strong threat.

Kaoru bit his lip and looked away, a faint blush gracing his slender face, “Nothing.”

“Damn straight.” Die stood up and yanked Kaoru to his feet. “Get dressed. We’ll meet you in the parking garage.” Die turned and grabbed Kyo’s wrist as he walked out of the room. Kyo let himself be led, but when the door closed behind him he tried to yank his hand out of Die’s grip.

“Oh no, you and I are going to have a nice talk now,” Die growled, his eyes flashing. He twisted Kyo’s wrist painfully and jerked him into the parking garage, pushing the smaller vocalist roughly against a wall. Kyo bolted, but Die shoved him back , causing Kyo’s head to crack against the pavement, temporarily stunning him. Die pressed him against the wall with his body and Kyo moaned softly, his eyes briefly rolling back into his head.

“Are you hurt?” Die asked, his fingers digging into Kyo’s wrists.

A flush crept across Kyo’s cheeks and he looked away.

“How long?” Die asked.

“Don’t do this to me,” Kyo’s voice was quiet. He shut his eyes. _Please, I don’t want to lose you. I don’t want to have to say goodbye to my best friend. Don’t make me tell you. Please…_ “Please…”

Die let his face rest on the blonde’s neck. “You can beg better than that,” he whispered.

Kyo shuddered. How could he be hard already? Was that physically possible, or did it go with being a freak? He could feel Die’s erection pressing into his stomach as well. At least he had an excuse. If Die didn’t let him go there was going to be trouble for him. He couldn’t think anymore. The delicious pain spreading from his head to his neck and the sharp twinges in his wrists were making it extremely hard to function properly. “You need to let me go, Die,” he said through clenched teeth.

Die searched Kyo’s face and opened his mouth to reply, but closed it and stepped back as he heard Kaoru enter the garage. “You ready?” he asked, jerking his head towards the approaching guitarist.

Kyo grinned as relief blossomed in his chest. “Oh yeah. How often do we get to make Kaoru suffer?”

“not nearly enough.”

“I disagree,” Kaoru said crossly as he finished buttoning his black silk shirt. “You two will be the death of me someday.”

“You think so?” Die’s voice was soft.

Kaoru just glared. “Who’s car are we taking?”

“My car is closer,” Die said, nodding his head towards the only two cars left on the level.

“Who’s care is that next to yours?”

“Toshiya’s,” Die grinned.

“…Oh.”

“Yeah, oh. Guess he left with Shinya.”

Kyo ran a hand through his hair, shuddering as his hand passed over the growing bump on the back of his head. Die had left marks on his wrists. _That should not be arousing_ , Kyo scolded himself. _Normal people do not find pain arousing._ He found Kaoru looking at him with concern. “Got a problem?” he snarled.

“No.” Kaoru started walking toward Die’s car.

Die leaned in to hiss into Kyo’s ear, “Don’t think I’ve forgotten.”

_Fuck._

======

“You’re going to say that a lot in the next few minutes,” Shinya whispered into Toshiya’s ear. He shifted, smirking to himself as he heard Toshiya’s high whine.

Toshiya didn’t know if he would survive. Shinya had again given no warning and suddenly Shinya’s gorgeous cock was in his ass and he found himself screaming out words only saved for private fantasies. It felt extremely painful and extremely pleasurable at the same time, and he was slowly going into sensory overload.

Then Shinya, the beautiful bastard he was, **moved**. Oh god, he fucking KNEW what he was doing. Toshiya resolved to do something extremely naughty to Shinya as soon as he could think again. He didn’t know what, but he would get even. Shinya moved again and Toshiya’s thoughts disappeared.

“Oh fuck, do that again,” he wailed. He pushed himself tup to all fours, panting as he felt Shinya move with him. The sensation was fucking incredible. Wasn’t he going to do something naughty to him? He clenched his inner muscles and shoved back on Shinya, embedding him even deeper.

Toshiya was very pleased to hear Shinya scream. “Damn straight,” he muttered. He turned to straddle Shinya’s stomach, bringing himself up on Shinya’s cock, then slamming back down. Each time he slowly did that, Shinya made a noise that went straight to Toshiya’s prick.

When Shinya regained his senses he pushed Toshiya down into his bed and began to fuck him into the mattress. His hands clenched down onto the bassist’s hips so hard they began to tingle.

“Oh god, yes, yes, fuck, harder! Yes, you’re so fucking hot,” Shinya’s thrusting was punctuated by Toshiya’s litany. Toshiya couldn’t be satisfied. Everything was “harder!” and “deeper!” He felt Shinya holding back, he knew the drummer was strong; he had felt it earlier. He gripped the drummer’s straigning forearms so hard his nails broke the skin. “Fuck, Shinya, if you don’t stop holding back I’m going to slowly strangle you,” he growled.

Shinya bit Toshiya’s neck, “You’re going to regret it when you can’t walk tomorrow,” he warned.

“Make it so I never walk again.” Toshiya clamped his inner muscles down on the drummer again.

With a very loud groan, Shinya’s control snapped. He began fucking Toshiya so hard the bed groaned in protest. Toshiya couldn’t think anymore. He could barely breathe. He was in pure ecstasy. Every thrust pounded his prostate into submission, sending him spiraling towards completion. He couldn’t talk, it seemed every breath he took was for screaming in rapture. He was getting close, so close he could taste it.

“Fuck,” Shinya hissed. He pounded into Toshiya with such abandon that he couldn’t think. Toshiya was so intoxicating with his head thrown back in agonizing pleasure, screaming obscenities. The pace quickened, going faster, faster, oh fuck yes, so tight until with one final snap of his hips, Shinya came, screaming Toshiya’s name.

Hearing Shinya scream his name, Toshiya lost it. He came, his toes curling and tears streaming down his face. Shinya withdrew from him and collapsed to his side. They both stayed that way, Shinya panting and relearning how to think, Toshiya quietly smothering his sobs.

When Shinya’s higher brain functions had been regained he found that Toshiya was crying. “It’s all right, baby,” he said, taking Toshiya into his arms. “Did I hurt you?”

“No, no,” Toshiya shook his head.

“Then what’s wrong?”

“I’m sorry, I’m being stupid.”

“Oh stop that nonsense, you’re not stupid,” Shinya reassured.

“I’m an idiot! Why did I do this when you didn’t want a relationship? I’m such a whore!” Toshiya buried his head in Shinya’s chest.

“Who said I didn’t want a relationship?” Shinya asked, softly stroked his hair.

“You did. Not to me, but to Die.”

“When?”

“Today during practice, when Die groped you.”

“Toshiya, Die teases me all the time, it’s his trademark. He asks me to marry him once a week.”

“Oh.”

“Will you stay with me?”

Toshiya’s face broke into a smile. “Yeah.”

“Good.” Shinya kissed his forehead and they fell asleep in each other’s arms.

======

On the way to Kyo’s apartment, Kyo have been host to two nervous breakdowns in the privacy of his own head. _Not only am I going to lose my best friend, I’ll lose Kaoru too and he’s the leader of the band and when he finds out he’ll kick me out…_ He was a nervous wreck by the time he got home, plus extremely aroused. Die noticed his distraction when he couldn’t unlock his own front door. He squeezed his shoulder reassuringly and whispered into Kyo’s ear, “Nothing in front of Kaoru, promise.” That had calmed Kyo down considerably.

_I can do this. Just don’t let Kaoru know anything is up, forget about it, and when he leaves I’ll deal with Die. Make yourself forget._ He took a deep breath and opened his door, tossing his keys into the little basket he kept next to his door.

Kaoru went in, wondering what Die had said to calm Kyo down. He also wondered what he had said to set him off in the first place to, but he was more concerned about what the two of them were going to do to him next. He signed and gave up, resigning himself to the small pleasure of exploring apartment. He expected it to be chaotic, just like the vocalist, but it was actually clean and well-furnished.

Die exchanged looks with Kyo and snuck up behind Kaoru to wrap his arms around his waist, pressing his erection into Kaoru’s backside and kissing his neck. Kyo put his hands on Kaoru’s armys and leaned upwards to kiss the guitarist roughtly.

“You know, I think Kaoru deserves some punishment for his earlier actions, don’t you think Kyo?”

Kaoru moaned and Kyo felt him harden. “I think he would like.” He licked Kaoru’s chin. “You’d like to be tied up and fucked, don’t you?”

Die’s hand snaked around to rub Kaoru’s erection. “Answer us,” he hissed.

“Yes,” Kaoru whispered. Dear god, had he just admitted that?

“I didn’t hear you, what was that?” Kyo’s hands moved to his chest to start unbuttoning his shirt.

“Say it louder,” Die growled. His hand moved inside Kaoru’s pants and squeezed his prick.

“God, yes,” Kaoru moaned.

“Kyo? I think we have a taker here.”

“He’ll be taking a few things more in a minute.” Finally removing Kaoru’s shirt, Kyo jerked his head and opened the door to his bedroom.

_Dear lord_ , Kaoru thoughts. Kyo had a king-sized poster bed. Die picked him up and dumped him face-down on it. He didn’t even bother to struggle when Die slide easily on top of him to kiss his neck. He did struggle, however, when he heard a distinct clicking sound and looked up to find a set of handcuffs shining in the dull light.

“Now, now, I thought we covered that you wanted this,” Die scolded, his hands wrapping around the guitarist’s thin wrists.

“But-”

“No buts, now is the time for you to shut the fuck up,” Kyo growled. Die pulled Kaoru’s arms behind him and Kyo snapped the metal cuffs around his wrists.

“Guys, I think-” Kaoru began.

Suddenly Kyo’s voice was in his ear, talking quietly, “I told you to shut the fuck up.”

“I’m just saying-”

“We’re going to make a new rule here. You’re not allowed to say anything negative anymore. No saying “no”, no protests, no nothing. If you do…” Die trailed off, sharing a look with Kyo.

“Let’s say we’ll make it **really** uncomfortable for you,” Kyo pressed the harsh metal cuffs into Kaoru’s skin. “You’ve had this coming for a while. Let’s not spoil it with consent issues.”

Kaoru opened his mouth as if he was about to protest, but was headed off by Die, who used the opportunity to flip the guitarist over and slip his tongue between his lips. Kaoru lost what he was going to say in a tiny moan.

Kyo moved to the edge of the bed to settle himself on top of Kaoru’s knees, mocking Die’s earlier position. _Let’s see how he’d like a taste of his own medicine._ His arms snaked around to unbutton Die’s shirt. Die let him take it off without breaking the kiss with Kaoru. Kyo had never seen Die without his shirt. All he could do was stare at his back for a moment, his eyes slightly wide.

Die had six perfect scars crisscrossing down his back.

Kyo reached out a trembling hand and ran a tentative finger down the length of one and Die shuddered and moaned, breaking the kiss with Kaoru. “You don’t want to do that just yet,” was the murmured protest.

Kyo couldn’t stop himself. He leaned forward, splaying his palms on Die’s back, and reverently traced the same scar with this tongue.

Die whirled around and tackled Kyo, both falling to the floor in an undignified heap, panting like animals in heat. “Fuck, Kyo. Fuck.” He shuddered again. “Not now.”

Kyo’s eyes were wide, but he nodded slowly. Right. This was about Kaoru. Not the fact that his best friend had scars on his back that matched his own. Not at all.

Die got off of Kyo and returned to kissing Kaoru, leaning over him from his right side. Kyo managed to gather his scattered thoughts and return to sitting on Kaoru’s knees. Kaoru jumped at his touch. _Interesting_. He ran his nails up his thighs and over his clothed erection. The guitarist shuddered and a muffled moan reached Kyo. The vocalist leaned down to slowly nibble his way to Kaoru’s throbbing member, biting softly and grinning wickedly at the sounds Kaoru made in response.

Die broke off the kiss and slowly licked an extremely hot trail to the other guitarist’s nipple. He took the pert nub into his mouth, sucking and biting none-too-gently.

Kaoru was finding it hard to breathe. The duel sensations of Kyo nipping at his erection through his leather pants and Die’s tongue on his chest were working him into a state where he was about to start begging. His muscles were screaming at him to relax, but he couldn’t stop shaking.

Finally Kyo took pity on Kaoru and removed his pants. He leaned forwards to softly breathe on Kaoru’s straining erection.

“Oh fuck, please,” Kaoru moaned brokenly. He strained against the handcuffs, his hands starting to go numb. He could feel his wrists bruising already. Was that _supposed_ to be arousing?

Die’s head snapped up, “Please what, Kaoru?” His gaze was intense.

Kyo’s breath came faster on his cock, and he squeezed his eyes shut. “Please, stop-”

Die’s hand moved in a blur and Kaoru found his cheek stinging and his eyes watering. “What did we say?” Die’s voice was dangerously low.

“Protesting is not allowed,” Kaoru murmured, blinking quickly.

“Why is protesting not allowed?” Kyo hissed, sliding his body along Kaoru’s bare cock to settle his head at the crook of Kaoru’s shoulders.

“Because I want this…” Kaoru whispered, his eyes squeezing shut again. A tear tracked his cheek. If he didn’t come soon he was going to explode…

Kyo slowly licked the tear from his cheek, “You fucking want this, you little whore.”

“Because you’re our little whore,” Die intoned. He moved back to slowly lick the length of Kaoru’s weeping erection. Kaoru gasped and arched his back, his hips moving toward the contact.

“No, no, no,” Die admonished. He held Kaoru’s hips down with bruising force while he took the head of the guitarist’s cock into his mouth and sucked lightly.

Kyo’s mouth greedily sucked Kaoru’s scream from his mouth as he pressed his lips to the guitarist. The kiss was hot, fast, and painful. It was just like Kyo. The slight tang of blood from before had increased into a bitter metallic taste, mixing with the sweet taste of Kyo himself. Kyo devoured his mouth like a lion, stealing his breath from his lungs until his chest was on fire and his vision was starting to blur. Just when he thought he was about to pass out, Kyo breathed life into him and suddenly his vision was clearer than it had ever been before, just before Kyo swooped back down to steal it from him again. Kyo kissed him like he had been stalking Kaoru and now he had just begun the chase. You had to run or be eaten.

_Personally, I’ll take being eaten any day_ , Kaoru thought. His thoughts were cut short as Die took his entire length into his mouth. Kyo broke the kiss, his vision returned, and he yelled, “FUCK!” Die’s mouth was the opposite of Kyo. It was wet and languid. It was slow fucking on a Saturday afternoon. Die sucked his cock painfully unhurried, driving him to the edge then backing off suddenly to leave him aching. He brought him to the edge again and again until Kaoru was begging, his arms going numb from the pressure he was putting on them, tears coming to his eye. “Fuck, please, Die, please, oh god…”

Die continued his slow murder on Kaoru was Kyo brought a bottle of massage oil from the bathroom. He coated two of his fingers liberally and nodded at Die. Die lifted Kaoru’s legs over his shoulders and Kyo’s first finger probed Kaoru’s entrance.

Kaoru sobbed half in relief and half in pure aching need.

Die applied more suction and Kaoru didn’t even realized Kyo’s finger was inside him until he felt the second one join it, slowly stretching him. “Oh, yesssss…” Suddenly Die’s beautiful mouth was gone and Die was on his knees in front of him.

“Front or back, Kyo?” Die asked, smirking.

“He wants it on his back, like a woman,” Kyo sneered.

“God, please, I’ll do anything,” Kaoru moaned.

“Anything?” Die asked mockingly.

“Fuck, yes, anything!”

“Put that pretty mouth to use,” Die leered, giving Kyo a meaningful look.

Kyo took the hint and unbuckled his pants. He slid them down on his hips, but didn’t take them off. While he knew Kaoru was a bit kinky himself, he didn’t think he was very comfortable baring himself to someone so perfect… so… pure.

“Fuck, yes, anything,” Kaoru licked his wollen lips.

“Open up, our pretty little whore.” Kyo thrust his cock into Kaoru’s mouth, letting his head tip back as Kaoru made good on his promise and went about giving Kyo the best blowjon he’d had in his life.

Die ran his hands down Kaoru’s legs and coated his erection with oil. _Finally. It’s about fucking time!_ His cock nudged at Kaoru’s entrance, slowly sliding in.

Kaoru moaned around a mouthful of Kyo’s cock. Kyo gave a straggled cry that went straight to Die’s prick as the vibrations sent white-hot sparks down the vocalist’s spine and his stomach clenched.

Die froze, fully sheathed inside Kaoru. God, he was tight as a virgin. He leaned forward to wrap his callused hand around Kaoru’s cock and he slowly rocked his hips, pulling out more and more with each thrust until he pulled out completely. He could hear Kaoru almost choking with need, and he slammed back in, causing Kaoru to cry out, which in turn wrung a cry from Kyo.

Kyo’s hand wandered to Kaoru’s head, his fingers entangling themselves in his hair, tugging and pulling almost painfully.

Kaoru didn’t know it was possible to feel so much pain and so much pleasure at the same time. His armys were aching with numbness, his throat was currently being sodomized by the most aggressive sexual partner he had ever had, and his ass was burning with a fire that almost rivaled his burning arousal. But with every thrust Die hit a spot inside him that sent a wave of pleasure ripping through him. It left him trebling and crying out and Die’s hand was slowly stroking him into oblivion. It was so good in such a bad way.

“Fuck, your mouth is so fucking sweet,” Kyo murmured, his hips starting to thrust faster now. Die shuddered. The vile words coming out of Kyo’s mouth had to be illegal somewhere. The words only made him hotter. He abandoned his languid thrusts and to Kaoru’s extreme relief and pleasure he started to pound him through the bed. He leaned forward to bite down on Kyo’s shoulder. The blonde screamed and came instantly, collapsing to one side.

Kaoru swallowed Kyo’s come, only to use his mouth to scream beautiful obscenities as Die continued his assault. Soon the universe narrowed to the two fo them and the pace spiraled uncontrollable until Die’s hips snapped and he emptied his seed into Kaoru with a horse shout.

Kaoru came, feeling his insides coated with hot warmth and his back arched at an impossible angle. Die pulled out and collapsed onto Kaoru. Kaoru slumped with his weight, panting. The three were still except for their breathing for a very long time.

It was Kyo who first moved. He managed to fasten his pants and fumble the key to Kaoru’s handcuffs out of his pocket. “Roll over so I can take those off for you.”

“Can’t…” Kaoru’s voice was horse. Whether it was from the blowjob or screaming he didn’t know.

Die moved second. He rolled off of Kaoru to put his head in Kyo’s lap. “Need to recuperate.”

Koy ignored him and rolled Kaoru over to take off the cuffs and set them on his bedside table. His wrist were swollen and already an angry shade of purple. Kaoru winced and grit his teeth as feeling returned to his arms. He sat up, struggling not to wince as his body protested, screaming at him to wrap himself up with these two lovely men and go to sleep. “I need to get home,” he mumbled, standing.

Kyo and Die looked at each other. “You can stay,” Kyo said quietly.

Kaoru shook his head, buttoning his pants and throwing his shirt on. It didn’t’ cover the bruises on his wrists since it was short sleeved, but it covered the bruises on his chest. “I need to go home and sleep a few hours. We have practice in the morning.” He buttoned his shirt and left the room.

“Shit,” Kyo got up to follow him, stumbling a bit in his weakness.

Kaoru was at the door. “I’ll see you tomorrow,” his said, his eyes cast downwards.

“It is tomorrow,” Kyo said softly. He closed the distance between the two and kissed him as gently as he could ever manage.

When the kissed ended, Kaoru looked him in the eye. He smiled ruefully. “I’ll see you today, then. Good night.”

“Good night, Kaoru.” Kyo shut the door, leaning against it. Kaoru would be oaky. Nothing had changed between them. He signed and stripped off his sticky shirt and put it in the nearby hamper. He stretched and yawned. He needed to sleep. It was time for bed. He returned to his bedroom to find Die curled up under the covers, breathing softly. He stripped off his soiled pants and got under the covers as well. He stared at Die’s serene face for a while before placing a soft kiss on his lips.

“Goodnight, Die.”

======

Kaoru was exhausted. How the hell was he supposed to make it home? He groaned as he made his way down the stairs to the subway. His ass hurt so much. It felt like his knees were about to give way with every step. He finally managed to ease down into a seat on the train and he tilted his head to rest on the glass behind him. Two giggling girls were the only company he had on the trip back to his car. He supposed he would giggle too if he saw himself and had the energy.

He looked at himself in the reflection of the glass. He looked like hell. His hair stuck out in weird angles and his lips were still swollen. He blushed. Had he actually begged to suck Kyo’s cock? Dear lord, he would never be able to look at those two again without getting a raging hard-on.

“Fuck,” he muttered, wincing as he ran a hand through his hair to try and tame it. He slumped into his seat, his head hitting the glass with a loud _thunk_. He rubbed his wrists. They hurt like hell.

He heard a gasp, “Sir? Are you okay?”

He cracked an eye and saw one of the girls looking at him in concern. The other was blatantly staring at his wrists. Fuck.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Just… out too late, that’s all. I’m a bit tired,” he said with a sheepish smile. At least, it would have been sheepish if it wasn’t so smug and satisfied. It had been a long time since he’d been laid.

The girl grinned. “I understand. If you tell me your stop I’ll wake up so you can take a little nap.” The other girl was blushing.

“No, it’s okay. The next stop is mine,” he said, ducking his head.

When he got home he was so tired he didn’t bother undressing before bed. There was no way in hell he would be able to practice tomorrow. Who the fuck was he fooling? Using the last bit of strength he possessed he called and left a message on Yoshiki-san’s voicemail that the band wouldn’t be able to practice tomorrow thanks to his little “band bonding session”. He finally collapse into bed and fell asleep at dawn.

======

When Toshiya woke up he found when he tried to stretch that it wasn’t the best idea in the world. Maybe it had to do with being so gloriously fucked he wouldn’t be able to walk all day. He rolled over with a groan and found Shinya blinking up at him.

“Yoshiki-san called. Practice is cancelled today. Kaoru called him this morning.”

Toshiya was proud in saying that he held in his laughter for a whole five seconds. “Ow! Don’t make me laughed, it hurts too much!”

Shinya smirked. “I warned you. You get no pity from me.”

Toshiya pouted, “Didn’t want it anyway. So what do you think happened?”

“I could hazard a guess why Kaoru cancelled practice.”

“Didn’t I just ask you that?” Toshiya’s eye crinkled up in thought. “Well, what is your guess?”

“He can’t walk either. I’d wager money on it.”

“Bah, money is no fun, try sexual favors.”

Shinya smacked his rear, “Brat. You don’t need any favors from me. All you have to do is ask.”

Toshiya’s grin was sickening. “So what do you want to do now?”

“Go back to sleep as soon as humanly possible. I have a headache I’d like to outrun.”

“I have an ass-ache I’d like to outrun,” Toshiya retorted.

“So that’s why we will now go back to sleep.” Shinya spooned up behind Toshiya and kissed his ear.

“I can live with that.”

======

When Kyo woke up it was to his ringing cell phone. He staggered blindly out of bed and into his dark living room to answer it. “Yeah?” he rasped. _Oh fuck, do not lose your voice. Not until practice is over._

“Practice is cancelled. Go back to bed and rest your voice,” Yoshiki said at the other end.

“Don’t have to tell me twice.” He hung up, took a deep breath and launched into a coughing fit so severe he almost gagged. He stumbled over to the sink, gasping for breath. Another minute of coughing and he gagged, dry-heaving into the sink. He clutched at the sink and spit up blood. “Fuck,” he muttered. He stayed bent over the sink until he caught his breath and then proceeded to wash the blood away. He cupped a palm in the cool water and splashed his face and drank a mouthful. It didn’t soothe his throat any, but it made him feel a bit better.

When he felt more like a human he straightened and turned to find Die quietly watching him from the doorway of his bedroom. “You okay?”

Kyo nodded, not trusting his voice to sound normal enough to pass inspection.

Die’s eyes bored into him. “What’s wrong.”

Kyo shook his head. “Don’t worry about it. It’s getting better.” He felt really uncomfortable with the way Die was looking at him. Like he _knew_.

Die disappeared into the dark bedroom and Kyo followed, intending to go back to sleep. He sand back into his bed and closed his eyes.

“How long have you been coughing up blood?” Die asked, breaking the silence. Kyo could hear him shift to face him. Fuck.

“I don’t know. Practice is cancelled, go back to sleep,” he said roughly, biting his lips in pain. He heard Die shift again and this time it was to get closer to him. He could almost feel Die’s eyes boring into his back.

His back…

“Who gave you those scars?” Kyo asked, turning to face Die.

“Which scars?” Die asked innocently.

Kyo reached a hand to lightly run his hand down Die’s back. Die shuddered. “Those scars.”

“Doesn’t matter. He can’t do it anymore,” Die said. He eyes raked Kyo’s chest and Kyo flushed, pulling his sheets to cover himself. Die caught his hand. “Let me see you.” He pulled the sheet away completely, leaving Kyo naked under his gaze. His breath his lungs too easily.

Kyo’s body was a crisscross canvas of scars. Some were raised, some were flat, some were old and white, and some were pink and new. The three largest lay raised and white on Kyo’s chest. Before he realized it, his hand was raised and before he could stop himself, his fingers were lightly tracing the length of them. Kyo let out a soft cry and Die raised his eyes to see Kyo squeezing his own eyes shut and his head turning of his own accord. The sight took his breath away.

“You’re fucking beautiful,” he whispered, kissing him roughly. “Who did that to you?”

Kyo looked away. “Doesn’t matter. He can’t do it anymore,” His voice was rough with remember pain. It hadn’t been voluntary.

Die kissed him lightly. “Was it Kisaki?” Kisaki never gave anyone a chance to say “no”. Die knew from experience.

Kyo’s entire body went stiff. “How…?”

Die wrapped his arms around Kyo’s beautifully scarred body. “Me too…” Die felt a new level of hatred towards their former bassist. His tongue traced one of the scars on the vocalist’s chest.

Kyo’s hands wandered to stroke Die’s back. Die hissed. “You sure you want to do that?”

“Shut the fuck up,” Kyo growled, a hand coming up to tug roughly on Die’s hair.

Die’s hand blurred and Kyo found his wrists pinned. “I’m warning you.” Die released his wrists, looking a bit sheepish, as if he wasn’t aware he had grabbed them in the first place.

Kyo snarled and backhanded the guitarist. “And I don’t fucking care.” _Dear god, yes. You look so fucking sexy when you’re pissed._

Die snapped. His hand cracked against Kyo’s mouth and Kyo found his wrists pinned again. “You **will** care.” Die’s voice was low and dangerous and his eyes blazed with something so animal even Kyo found it hard to recognize.

The breath rattled in Kyo’s chest and the back of his head hurt where he, no Die, had cracked it against the parking garage wall. Die was also responsible for the cuts on his back where he had dug his nails into him during his fantastic blowjob. There were also two stinging bite wounds on his shoulder and neck. Those were so lovely, now and angry shade of purple. Kyo licked his abused lips, it had started to bleed again. Die’s eyes traced the movement, and leaned down to languidly kiss him.

Kyo kissed like an animal, but Die’s slow and unrelenting exploration of the vocalist’s mouth was incredible, sending sparks to Kyo’s eyes. It was like being slowly crushed, the life being slowly stroked out of him. It wasn’t vicious, it was raw power. Painful raw power. Kyo felt like he was being slowly crushed, the life being slowly stroked out of him. Kyo felt like he was being electrocuted. That’s what Die was: a live wire. Dangerous, but you didn’t know until you had touched him and then it was too late. The sheer force of Die’s passion made Kyo feel faint and powerless. So gloriously powerless. A whimper leaked from his mouth and Die pulled back to painful bite his already wounded neck. “I’m going to make you regret this so much,” Die hissed.

Kyo’s stomach clenched in an amazing cocktail of fear and excitement. It was enough to get drunk on. “You fucking wish. AH!” Kyo jerked as Die bit down exceptionally hard. _That’s it_. Kyo went limp and grinned inwardly as Die’s grip loosened on his wrists. Kyo shoved Die as hard as he could and rolled on top of him. “You’ve had your fun,” Kyo growled.

“It’s not nearly enough to satisfy me.”

The two fought, kicking, scratching, and biting for dominance. They snarled like wild animals, each desperate to come out on top. For being so small, Kyo packed quite a punch. He managed to land a blow on Die’s stomach, temporarily knocking the breath out of him. His lips sealed over Die’s and he sucked the air from his lungs. Die went limp and his vision blurred, going black around the edges. Red flashed before his eyes, but he managed to get a grip on Kyo’s hair to pull him off of him. He gasped for air, his vision slowly returning as Kyo snarled.

Kyo backhanded him again, this time so hard he split Die’s lip. Die shoved him roughly back and the two locked lips again. They bit harshly, blood mingling from their injured lips to trickle down their chins. It only made them hungrier, fiercer. They clawed at each other, leaving crimson trails down each other’s arms, chests, and backs. It was dirty, painfully obscene, and fucking hot. Neither Die nor Kyo had been so turned on in their lives. It was like someone had pour molten lava into their veins.

Finally Die picked Kyo up, “What the FUCK!” and bodily threw him down on the bed, his weight pressing down onto the smaller thrashing vocalist. However, Die had the weight advantage, and Kyo’s struggles dulled to a vicious glare. Both men were panting, each bleeding and sweating profusely.

Die’s leer was so dark and primal Kyo shivered. It wasn’t a taunt of victory; it was a promise of punishment for losing. “Fuck you,” Kyo hissed.

“I’ve had enough of your smart mouth for tonight. If you keep on mouthing off to me I’m going to make you apologize.”

“Fuck. You.” Kyo knew he was pushing it, but these things just came out of his mouth without even thinking. It was not like he ever had anyone with enough guts to top him had ever decided to fuck him before. Obedience was a foreign concept to him.

It wasn’t lost on Die, however. He grabbed the handcuffs that had been used on Kaoru from the bedside table and quickly cuffed Kyo’s hands in front of him.

“Oh shit,” was Kyo’s observation.

Die smirked and flipped the squirming vocalist to lie face down across his lap. They both gasped as their erections rubbed against each other. Then Die’s hand cracked against Kyo’s bare ass.

“FUCK!”

“Count them off.”

“Screw you, I’m not counting any-OW!” Kyo jerked. Die was definitely not pulling his punches.

“You will count them or it will be a lot more painful,” Die said calmly. He struck Kyo again, this time on the back of his thighs. “That’s three.” Another on Kyo’s reddening ass.

“Fucking four,” Kyo ground out.

The blew continued until Kyo’s eyes were burning with inshed tears of pain and humiliation. “T-twenty one.” Another blow caused a hot tear to land on his swollen cheek. The blows became rhythmic and each one caused the vocalist’s hips to thrust into Die’s. The stinging sensation turned into a burning ache that spread down his thighs and up his back to leak straight to his cock. It hurt so badly it was good. He hated himself for liking it.

“Thirty… Please…” Kyo sobbed.

Die’s hand stilled. It was better that he stopped now. Not only was Kyo’s backside bruising already, his own hand wasn’t feeling too good either. And if he didn’t fuck Kyo soon, he was going to kill something. “Have you learned your lesson?”

“Yes!” Kyo choked out.

“Are you going to smart off to me anymore?” Die asked.

“Not tonight,” Kyo whispered, sobs wracking his small frame. “Please…” he trust his hips, causing Die to hiss. The guitarist ran his hands gently against Kyo’s burning backside, massaging lightly. Kyo moaned. The touch soothed the pain, making him focus more on his burning arousal. He was so hard it was painful. Die continued to lightly rub Kyo’s backside until Kyo was practically writhing, sobbing for release. “Die, please…”

Die carefully flipped Kyo over to lie on his bruised backside, casuing Kyo to hiss, clenching his teeth. “Fuck, please, Die…”

“Please what?” Die asked, kissing Kyo’s checks roughly. “You have to ask nicely. No smarting off.” He bit Kyo’s nipple harshly in warning.

Kyo cried out. “God, fuck me, please,” he breathed. He hooked his bound wrists over Die’s head to wrap his arms around his neck. “Please,” his whispered, his hands digging into Die’s scratched backside.

Die grabbed the massage oil and coated two of his fingers. He leaned down to bite Kyo’s lip, sucking him in for a kiss before biting his way down to Kyo’s extremely sensitive neck. “I’ll hurt you,” he whispered. Kyo moaned and let his head tilt back to give Die better access.

“Yessss,” he hissed, a sob hitching in his throat.

Die reached in between Kyo’s legs to probe at Kyo’s entrance. Kyo wrapped his legs around Die’s waist in an extrememly arousing show of flexibility. Die gave no warning. Suddenly he bit down on Kyo’s neck, wringing a scream from the vocalist, while simultaneously inserting both fingers inside.

“FUCK!” Kyo didn’t know it was possible to feel so much pain. It felt like he had just split in two. He could feel himself stretching to accommodate and it was a weird foreign feeling. It burned and ached.

Die froze. “SHIT, you’re a fucking virgin!”

“Die,” Kyo’s voice was laced with pain. “If you don’t start doing something besides marvel at my virgin ass I think I might do something drastic.” He shifted, taking Die’s fingers further into him. It was so beautifully painful.

Die thrust with his fingers, stretching Kyo as carefully as he could. “You’re smarting off to me again,” he growled. He added a third finger.

“S-shit!” Tears streamed down Kyo’s face, and Die bent down to lick them slowly. He moved to lap at the blood trickling from where he bit him. Kyo made a small pained sound.

“Shhh,” Die whispered. He took the oil and slathered it on his cock. He positioned himself at Kyo’s entry, slowly worming his way in. Kyo hissed in pain. Die went painfully slow, inching forward a little, then stopping to let Kyo adjust. Kyo was so tight it was painful, and it was killing him to go slowly. When he was fully seated inside he kissed the vocalist, their fervor making it almost impossible for them to stay still and let Kyo adjusts. Kyo rocked his hips slowly against Die, causing the guitarist to moan softly and his eyes roll back into his head. “Fuck, Kyo.”

Kyo began to adjust to the feeling of Die inside him and the pain was starting to die down to a tolerable level when he heard Die’s murmured response. He rocked his hips again, finding that Die was hitting something deep within him that sent shocks of pleasure down his spine. “Oh Die, fuck me,” he hissed, rocking his hips.

Die gripped Kyo’s hips and started to thrust slowly, deeply rocking into Kyo. The hot tightness wrapping around his cock pulsed around him every time he hit Kyo’s prostate. His thrusts sped up until he was fucking Kyo so thoroughly that the vocalist felt like he could feel it in the back of his throat. He used his bound hands to pull Die into an open-mouthed kiss. “God, yes, fuck me hard, shove your cock in me so hard I beg for mercy, fuck… please Die, uhh…”

“You fucking love this you little whore,” Die growled, his thrusts speeding up. God, the stuff coming out of Kyo’s mouth was so extremely hot it was like a drug.

“Yesss, love it,” Kyo sobbed, burring his head in the crook of Die’s shoulder. His fingers were digging into his back again. Kyo couldn’t think anymore. His brain was drunk on a cocktail of the pain of his injuries and the mind-blowing pleasure of Die slamming into his prostate with unerring accuracy. Tears still flowed from his eyes, mixing with sweat and blood.

“God, you’re so fucking tight,” Die groaned as Kyo bit his neck. “Fuck, yes.” Kyo bit harder, tearing the skin so deeply it bled instantly.

Die’s thrusts sped up until he was hammering Kyo into the mattress, saking the huge king-sized bed. Kyo’s mouth was streaming sobs and expletives so obscene it drove Die into a wild frenzy. It was dirty animalistic _fucking_. It wasn’t sex, it was just **rut.**

“Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, oh fuck!”

“God! Yes, so close, Die, so close!”

The universe narrowed down to Die and Kyo, each seeing nothing but each other, knowing nothing but each other, and it was faster harder yes yes yes, so close until a ragged cry was wrangled from Die as his hips snapped the last time and he came so hard he saw stars before his eyes and he swore he saw a golden halo around Kyo.

Kyo screamed in pure ecstasy as Die came into him, coating his walls with hot wetness. His back arched, bringing his chest to Die’s and he came, sobbing Die’s name. They both collapsed back onto the bed, Die panting and Kyo sobbing quietly.

Soon Die’s breathing became normal, and Kyo stopped weeping. Die was the first to move. He slowly pulled out of Kyo, wincing at Kyo’s whimper of pain, and reached over to the bedside table for the keys to Kyo’s handcuffs. He freed Kyo’s wrists, and Kyo flinched as the cuffs were removed. His wrists were swollen and purple, in some places he had worn away the skin so bad it was bleeding.

“Shit,” said Die, lying down next to Kyo, his head propped up on his hand.

“That’s gonna stink tomorrow.”

“Now you know how Kaoru feels,”

“I don’t give a fuck how Kaoru feels. I only care about what I feel right now.”

“How do you feel?”

“Mindfucked. I think I’ll have to keep you chained to my bed.”

“Feh. You just have to ask.”

Silence.

“Maybe.”

“Go to sleep. We actually have practice tomorrow.”

Kyo paused. “…Yeah. You’ll be wanting to get home,” he said quietly, looking away.

Die looked at him. “You just have to ask,” he repeated softly.

Kyo bit his swollen lip, “Will… will you stay?”

Die nodded and kissed Kyo softly. “As long as you’ll have me.”

Kyo grinned. “Not like anyone else will notice, we were practically a couple before.”

Die smirked, “We’ll have to keep Kaoru in mind, though. He took me quite by surprise with his bondage streak. Wonder how far we could take that to our advantage?”

“Wonder how far he would let us?”

“What was it you called it? Ah. Consent issues.”

“Twisted.”

“That’s why you love me.”

“Yeah.” Kyo yawned, turned over on his side, and pulled the covers over the both of them.

Die snuggled up to spoon Kyo. “I do too, you know. Love you, that is.” He could feel Kyo smile and relax into his light embrace.

“Goodnight Die.”

“Goodnight Kyo.”

======

Kaoru’s earlier assumption that he was in hell had been wrong. So wrong. _Now_ he was in hell. A headache, a memory full of a night he would never forget, and a raging hard-on as a result of the wet dreams following the night haunted his tortured body.

All he needed was a man with horns and a pitchfork and he would feel right at home.

He rolled over, groaning. The way his skin was pulling told him he had dried blood on his neck. He already knew he had a really embarrassing hickey that must have made him look like his neck had some sort of skin disease.

His cell phone rang. “Hello?” His own voice sounded agonized.

“Kaoru. It’s Kyo.” Kyo sounded terrible, like he was in the midst of losing his voice. Kaoru felt better somehow. He wasn’t the only miserable one.

“Kyo? What’s up? You sound horrible.” Kaoru wearily rubbed his face, wincing at the weakness in his wrists. He heard a snickering in the background, followed by a slapping sound and a yelp that sounded awfully familiar. “Is Die with you?”

“Yeah, we just woke up. We were wondering how you’re feeling today.” Another background snicker and a growled, “Shut the fuck up.”

Kaoru groaned. “Like I got hit by a truck and broke every bone in my body.” Except the only part of his body unharmed was his cock.

“How’s…um…” Kaoru heard a scuffle and Die’s voice speaking lowly. He heard Kyo say, “Fine! You ask him, you sex-crazed pervert!” and Die was speaking.

“How’s your… _equipment_ doing, buddy?”

“How did you know!?” Kaoru was aghast. Had he just said that… OUT LOUD? He slapped his hand over his mouth. _Shit._

He heard Kyo in the background, “Our pretty little whore.”

Die chuckled, “We need to have a nice little talk soon.”

“Oh yeah, like that nice talk that ended me up with a mild concussion, you sadistic freak?!” he heard Kyo accusing Die in the background. A smacking sound followed and a small moan from Kyo floated up from the other end. Dear god. What had he gotten himself into? What happened _after he left?!_

Die chuckled again. Would he _quit_ that? “We’ll be over in an hour to discuss… things.” He heard Kyo mutter, “Pervert.”

“Fine.” They hung up.

Kaoru couldn’t _wait_.

THE END


End file.
